


One Dance

by Tyrell_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrell_Rose/pseuds/Tyrell_Rose
Summary: This is just a oneshot, so I hope everyone likes it!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot, so I hope everyone likes it!

The lights flickered and the tent went dark. “We need to leave!” Ron Weasley’s voice came from the side of the tent as he opened the container that held the lights and the tent lit back up again. 

Harry, who was sitting at the table, stood up and faced his friend. “We talked about this Ron,” His voice was calm and easy. Trying to talk sense to his best friend. “We don’t need to leave, Voldermort and his followers have no idea where we are.” 

Hermione Granger’s body tensed. She could see the fury in Ron’s eyes and it scared her. “Ron, Harry’s right,” Making her voice sound strong and confident instead of how she was really feeling, weak and unsure. 

“So we just wait here?” Ron said, extremely annoyed. 

“Ro-” Hermione went to say but Ron held his hand out, stopping her from continuing. 

Ron started to laugh. “No! I won’t stay here with Voldermort’s followers closing in on us.” He paused. “I’m leaving,” He stared at Harry and Hermione. 

Hermione had finally stood up, she was outraged that Ron would leave her and Harry because he was scared of Voldermort and his followers. 

“You’re leaving!” Hermione demanded, raising her voice. 

Ron didn’t answer her. Instead he rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly annoyed with what Hermione had said. Then his eyes looked around the tent and then stopped on his friends. 

“I know you as a lot of things Ron, but a coward was never one of them.” Hermione began. “Just tell us the truth! Harry and I deserve that much, you’re scared. We understand that, we are too.” Hermione said. 

“I’m leaving! Now!” Ron paused and then looked at Harry and Hermione. “Are you coming or not?!” He screamed at them. 

“Not,” Hermione said, stomping her foot angrily and walking into a different room.   
Harry didn’t say anything. Ron scoffed. “Are you coming, Harry?” 

Harry looked down and then into his best friend’s eyes. Before Harry said anything, Ron shook his head. Then grabbing his bags and throwing them over his shoulder, he walked out of the tent door and into the darkness of the woods. 

***

Screaming, yelling and arguing. That’s the sound that’s echoing throughout the forest. That’s all Draco Malfoy could hear. 

Following the voices, he stopped in front of a small clearing near a small stream and a pine shaded area. As he looked at the area, there was nothing there, no people or any signs of people living there.

Slowly and quietly Draco lifted up his wand and whispered, “Homenum Revelio.” 

Slowly, Draco could see two people walking around. The spell had revealed any human presences behind the magical invisibility shield protecting the camp. Draco quickly seen who it was, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. 

Draco knew what he had to do. He had to signal to the others that he had found them but something was stopping him from doing so. But he had to, that was his job. Then he stopped. He couldn’t do it and he knew why. 

***

“Hermione, you’ve been up for 7 hours straight. Get some sleep, I’ll keep watch.” Harry said worriedly. 

Hermione looked over at her best friend. He was sitting at the dinner table, staring at the Quidditch memorabilia that Dumbledore had left to him. He looked so calm but Hermione knew he was worried about Ron. 

“You want to go looking for him” Hermione spoke out abruptly. 

Harry looked at her. She got up and sat down beside him. She grabbed his hand from his leg and intertwined her fingers with his. “You don’t have to tell me Harry,” she said quietly, looking into his eyes. “I know, I can see it in your eyes. You’re my best friend and he’s yours. Go, find him.” she said kindly. 

“Hermione, I can’t leave you. Not alone, not when we’re located in Voldermort’s area, it’s too dangerous.” Harry said heavy-hearted. 

Hermione smiled and positively said “I can take care of myself, you know that. I’ll be fine.” 

Harry took a deep breath and grabbed Hermione’s shoulder and brought her into his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her, she brought her face into him. He reached over and kissed her forehead. She smelled the same as she did their second year at Hogwarts when she first hugged him after she had been cured from the Basilisk’s stare. 

He let go of her and stood up, walking towards the tent door, he looked back and looked at her. “Find him, he needs you Harry.” Hermione said bravely. But Harry could hear the worry in her voice. 

Harry brought out his wand and whispered “Lumos.” A bright white coloured light lit the end of Harry’s wand and he left the tent. 

***

Hermione had counted the minutes that she had been alone. It had only been two minutes but it felt like it had been two days. She sighed and went to her bed and picked up her book and started to read. 

A loud bang came from outside, Hermione looked up from her book. Her eyes filled with concern. Putting the bookmark in her book, she stood up and readyed her wand, facing the tent door. 

“Harry?” Hermione called. 

No answer. But Hermione kept her wand ready. “Show yourself!” she demanded. 

The person that came into view was the last person that Hermione thought she would ever see again. His blonde hair and his stormy grey eyes. Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione noticed the wand in his hand. “Expelliarmus!” She yelled, his wand went flying out of his hand and vanished into the darkness outside the tent. He held his hands up in surrender. 

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Hermione growled, her wand still at the ready. 

“Easy Granger, I come in peace,” Draco said, calmly. 

She scowled. “You never do anything good unless you get something in return.”

Draco still had his hands up, showing Hermione he wasn’t going to do anything. “Lower the wand Granger, I’m not going to hurt you” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, confused “Where are your father’s slaves? The ones that you brought here to capture my friends and I?” 

“Nobody came, it’s just me.” Draco said, surely

Hermione slowly lowered her wand. “Why should I trust you?” 

Draco slowly lowered his hands and stepped into the tent. Draco’s stormy grey eyes stared into Hermione’s. Hermione studied him, he looked the same as did in their third year at Hogwarts when she punched him. Except this time he looked lost, like he was battling with something, Hermione couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Because I haven’t hurt you yet Granger. Or signalled for backup or told anyone where you are. That’s why you should trust me” Draco snapped back. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, and shot back “And yet you're still an ass. So that hasn’t changed.”

Hermione sat down on her bed, Draco joining her. Draco scowled. “Hermione, listen to me,” 

Hermione shot back hotly, “Why should I? You have been nothing but an ass to my friends and I for our whole lives at Hogwarts and now you come into our tent ‘wanting to be friends’ and I’m just supposed to accept that and that you have something important to tell me?” 

Draco reached across and grabbed her hand. Hermione felt her cheeks flush. She pulled her hand away. 

“It’s the truth!” Draco shot out. “I want to tell you the truth!” 

“Okay” Hermione said, calm and quietly. 

Draco sighed, “My father is working for Lord Voldermort. Malfoy Mansion is his headquarters and they have sent everyone working for him to search for Harry Potter and his friends. If we came by any of you in the woods then we are supposed to send up a green signal and that signals our location.” 

Hermione sat and listened. “So why are you telling me this instead of signalling for backup?”

“I heard yelling and arguing and it led me here. I used a spell and it showed me you and Harry but Ron wasn’t here. I tried to send up my signal but I couldn’t.” Draco said, miserably. 

“Why couldn’t you?” Hermione asked, curiously

“I don’t know.” Draco said, putting his head in his hands. 

Hermione suddenly reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. Hermione had never seen this side of Draco Malfoy before, it made her care for him. 

Draco looked at her, “Why did I only see Potter and you?” he paused and then added, “When I used the spell?” 

Hermione sighed and stood up. “It was because of Ron. He wanted to leave but Harry and I told him, we’d be fine here. Harry went out, he’s trying to find him.” 

“And they left you here?” Draco asked. Hermione could hear the concern in his voice, which made her confused, cause he never showed any type of feelings towards her before. 

“I told Harry to go.” Hermione said. Draco laughed. She stared at him, and asked grinning, “What?” 

“You told Potter to go and leave you here?” Draco said laughing. 

“I can take care of myself Malfoy, you of all people should know that” Hermione shot back seriously. 

Sitting there, Hermione lost her unease for Draco, and she seen it with him. He became less nervous, he opened up to her. She stood up and went to the kitchen, “Tea?” she asked Draco. 

“Sure” He said back. 

After the water boil, she poured the hot water into two mugs and added the tea bag. She brought the tea over to Draco. He thanked her and then she sat down in front of the radio, naming the list of wizards and witches who have died, hoping she wouldn’t hear Ron, Harry or anybody else she cherished in this world. 

Then one of Hermione’s favorite songs came on, she heard a cough. She looked behind her and seen Draco standing there with his hand extended to her. She looked at him confused. He walked over and took her hand and lifted her up to her feet. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked. 

“Dancing with you Granger,” Draco said, smiling. 

He placed his hand on her waist and held her hand with his other, while she placed her arms around his neck. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, she smiled and spun him around as well. 

“I love this song,” Draco said, grinning. 

“Hey! It’s my favorite” Hermione argued back. 

Draco smiled and spun her around and she landed in his embrace. The song changed it’s tune to a slow and steady beat. Hermione placed her hand on Draco’s shoulder and placed her chin on the top of it. Her face in the crook of his neck. He done the same. She breathed in the smell of him, he smelled of pines and fresh fall air. 

He whispered into her ear, “I think I know why I couldn’t do it” 

“Do what?” Hermione asked, quietly. 

“Signal the ones. For backup. I know why I couldn’t do it” His voice was so quiet and soft. Hermione smiled against his shoulder. 

“Tell me, you can trust me Draco.” Hermione said, confidently.

Draco pulled back from Hermione. Looking into her eyes, he said softly “I love you Hermione Granger.” He paused. “That’s why I couldn’t signal anybody. I saw you and I knew I loved you. I’ve always loved you” 

Hermione pulled back and said “Draco Malfoy loves me? A Muggleborn girl?”

“Try not to judge Granger,” Draco smiled. 

“Oh trust me, I’m not.” Hermione said as she pulled Draco to her and kissed him. And Draco kissed her back.


End file.
